True Hunters
by LadyPandoraRaven
Summary: Follow the adventures of brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, as they criss-cross the US in search of their father. But these brothers aren't alone as they receive help from Ruby Rose, a young huntress looking for her friends. She helps them, they help her. And picking up some expert hunters along the way isn't really that bad. *ON HOLD*
1. Pilot

**A/N: Hey, this is my very first fanfic so don't be afraid to criticize, I'm trying my best here. When reading this you will notice that it is mostly identical to the actual episode with a little bit of my own stuff thrown in there, and that is because I am very OCD about that kind of thing. Few things to clarify before I begin. In this story Pyrrha is alive. I've accepted it, but she is needed for what I have planned in the story. Also, this may start out a little slow on the RWBY side until things get rolling.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY or Supernatural. How could I? I'm not nearly that cool… or old enough.**

 **~Chapter 1: Pilot~**

 **Stanford University**

It was the middle of the night. Sam woke to a crash in his apartment. He got out of bed and looked out the door to the bedroom. From there Sam saw a figure rummaging around. He hid in the living room and waited. The figured walked into the living room, and Sam attacked. The stranger fought back, hitting Sam in the face. Sam quickly retaliated but was soon pinned to the ground.

"Woah, easy tiger." the intruder muttered, pinning Sam to the ground.

"Dean?" Sam asked in shock, Dean laughing, "You scared the crap out of me."

"It's 'cause you're out of practice," replied Dean. Just as the words left Dean's mouth, Sam fought back and was now pinning Dean to the floor. "Or not. Get off me."

Sam stood up and pulled Dean to his feet.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean said.

The lights were then turned on, and Sam and Dean turned to face a girl.

"Sam?" the girl said.

"Jess, hey." Sam said, "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait." said Jessica, "Your brother Dean?"

"I love the Smurfs." Dean said, referring to the shirt Jess was wearing. "You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on." Jessica said.

"No, no." said Dean, stopping her. "No, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously. Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you."

"No." Sam began, walking towards Jessica. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay." said Dean. "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a "Miller time" shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip," Dean rephased, "and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam paused, finally realizing what was going on, and said: "Jess, excuse us."

* * *

"I mean come on," said Sam, climbing down the stairs, "you can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You're not hearing me, Sammy." Dean began, "Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst or the devil's gates in Clifton?" Sam asked, "He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

"Not for this long." interrupted Dean. "Now, are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not."

"I swore I was done hunting," Sam stated, "for good."

"Come on," coaxed Dean, "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say, 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

"'Don't be afraid of the dark.'? What, are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"I know, but still - the way we grew up after Mom was killed and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find."

"Save a lot of people doing it, too."

Sam scoffed, "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?"

Dean stormed out of the dark building, hitting the creaky door, going to his car. Sam followed still talking.

"The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So, what are you gonna do? Are you just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?"

"No, not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away."

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah well, Dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead already. I can feel it. I can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can."

"Yeah. Well, I don't want to."

Sam sighed, "What was he hunting?"

* * *

Dean opened the trunk to his car and lifted the bottom revealing a stash of weapons.

"All right. Let's see." Dean said, looking through the trunk. "Where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left why didn't you go with him?" asked Sam.

"I was working my own gig - this voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

"I'm 26, dude. All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy - they found his car, but he'd vanished. Completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92 - ten of them over the past 20 years - all men, all the same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough, and then I got this voicemail yesterday."

Dean brought out his phone and played the voice mail.

"Dean, something is starting to happen." a distorted voice said, "I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on." The sound turned into static, then continued. "Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger. If I'm gone for much longer call this number, 2-0-2-5-5-5-0-1-0-1, she'll be able to help."

"Whose number was that?" Sam asked.

"Don't know I called it and she'll meet us there."

"You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

Dean then played the new recording.

A female voice whispered, "I can never go home."

"Never go home." repeated Sam.

Dean closed the trunk and said, "You know, in almost two years, I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam sighed, "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?"

"So we got a deal or not?"

* * *

Sam rushed up to his room and started packing.

"Wait, you're taking off? asked Jessica. "Is this about your dad? Is he all right?"

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." replied Sam.

"But your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip."

"Ah, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, and he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. We're just gonna go bring him back."

"What about the interview?"

"I'll make the Interview. This is only for a couple days."

"Sam, I mean, please. Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?"

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

Sam kissed Jessica's cheek and walked out of the apartment

"At least tell me where you're going." Jessica called out after him.

* * *

At a gas station, we find two brothers waiting for their mystery helper.

"Hey. You want breakfast?" Dean asked Sam.

"No, thanks." Sam replied, "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit-card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career." Dean said filling the car with gas, "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh… Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right. I swear, man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"

"Well, for one - they're cassette tapes, and two - Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"House rules, Sammy - driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"You know Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean said as he turned up the volume.

* * *

 **Jericho 7 Miles**

"Alright so there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." said Sam. "So that's something, I guess. Any word from the mystery hunter Dad told you to call?"

"Yeah, she got us a hotel. We're meeting her there." Dean answered, "Check it out."

There at a bridge we many police cruisers. Dean pulled over, parking the car. He reached over and open a compartment. From there he took a box filled with fake I.D.s.

"Let's go." said Dean.

* * *

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean said approaching the two officers inspecting the car.

"And who are you?" one of the officers asked.

"Federal Marshals." responded Dean.

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

"So this victim - you knew him?" Sam asked.

"A town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims," Dean began, "besides that, they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" questioned Sam.

"Honestly, we don't know - serial murderer, kidnapping ring."

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said only to have his foot stomped on by Sam.

"Thank you for your time." said Sam, "Gentlemen."

The brothers began walking away. You could see the anger and frustration on their faces. Dean walked up to Sam and hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why do you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We've only got one other person with us. If we're gonna find Dad, we've got to get tot the bottom of this thing."

Sam cleared his throat signaling for Dean to turn around. There stood three men.

"Can I help you boys?" one asked.

Dean replied, "No, sir. We were just leaving. Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." And they hurried off to their car.

* * *

Sam and Dean were walking down a sidewalk and saw a teenage girl hanging up posters.

"I'll bet you that's her." said Dean.

"Yeah." Sam stated.

"You must be Amy." Dean said to the girl.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean. This is Sammy."

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy said.

"Yeah, well, that's Troy, I guess." Dean began, "We're not around much. We're up in Modesto."

"So we're looking for him, too," interrupted Sam, "and we're kind of asking around."

"Hey, are you okay?" a girl asked Amy

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" asked Sam.

"I was on the phone with Troy." Amy started, "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" questioned Sam.

"No, nothing I can remember."

"Here's the deal, ladies - the way Troy disappeared - something's not right." said Dean, "So if you've heard anything… What is it?"

"Well, it's just - I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." the other girl stated.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

She began to explain. "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, She got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up - well, they disappear forever."

Sam and Dean left and were heading out to the library to do some research, Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean said, answering, "The library. Okay, we're on our way."

"Who was that?" asked Sam.

"Our little friend who knows what we're up against."

* * *

"So, who are you again?" Sam asked the young girl.

"Ruby Rose." the girl replied. She had short, dark brown hair with red tips. She was wearing a black shirt and dark, skinny jeans. Her look was tied together with a bright, red hoodie.

"And you're supposed to be one of the best hunters Dad's ever met. You can't be out of high school." Dean said.

"Well, for one - why is it so unlikely for me to be an excellent huntress. And two - I'm 19, and I'm out of college."

"He's not saying it's unlikely just shocking." fixed Sam.

"Oh. Well then, you're looking at the girl know around the hunting community for the highest count of werewolf kills in history." Ruby stated.

"Wow."

"Pleased to meet you, Sam, Dean. John talked about you a lot."

"He did?" they asked.

"Yeah. He called me about a week before Dean did. Said he might not be coming back. And to call his son, Dean. He said we might be able to help each other."

"Why would you need help?" asked Sam, "You seem pretty okay by yourself."

"I don't usually hunt alone. I've got this circle of about 11 more people, but all of them have gone off, and now I can't find them." Ruby said sadly.

"It's okay." said Sam, "You help us, we help you."

"Speaking of help, what have you got for us?" Dean asked. "We heard about the legend of that murdered girl, what else."

"Angry spirits are born out of violent death. You were thinking murder, but it's not. I found this article. It was in 1981. Constance Welch, 24, jumped off Sylvania Bridge, drowned in the river."

"Why'd she do it?" questioned Dean.

"Left her two kids in the bathtub for one minute, she comes back, they aren't breathing. She apparently couldn't bear that her children were dead and jumped. Off the same bridge, the cars are appearing on."

"All right let'sgo." Sam said.

* * *

It was dark by the time Sam and Dean reached the bridge. Ruby decided not to go and dig around more. They were looking around and looked over the edge.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." said Dean,

"So you think Dad would have been here?" asked Sam.

"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him."

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging till we find him. That's what Ruby's doing right now. It might take a while."

"Dean, I told you I've got to get back by -"

"Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's hot ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are."

"Ans who is that?"

"One of us."

"No, I'm not like you or Ruby. This is not going to be my life."

"Well, you have a responsibility."

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back."

Dean had enough and pushed Sam against a beam. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said letting go of Sam.

A young woman dressed in white appeared. She stood on the railing of the bridge.

"Sam."

Sam walked over to Dean as the woman turned to face them. A second later she stepped off the railing, into the river below. Sam and Dean ran to the edge where she jumped.

"Where'd she go?" asked Dean.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

At the start of the bridge, Dean's car start's.

"What the -" Dean began.

"Who's driving your car?" questioned Sam.

Dean said nothing and reached into his pocket pulling out his keys. The car then started to move forward, chasing the brothers.

"Come on, Dean. Let's go! Go!" Sam yelled frantically.

They began running at full speed, car following until the jumped over the bridge railing.

* * *

Sam was pulling himself up, back onto the bridge, from the beam he had grabbed on to.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, looking at the water.

"What?" replied Dean as he crawled to shore.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Sam.

"I'msuper." Dean said sarcastically, being covered in mud.

* * *

"Car all right?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now." Dean answered. "That Constance chick - what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the trail go from here, genius?"

"Ruby's got it."

Sam sniffed the air. "You smell like a toilet."

* * *

"What've you got Rose?" Dean asked Ruby once the brothers got back to the hotel.

"Your dad's been here." Ruby began, "Bought out a room for the whole month. Room 10. I was waiting for you guys to get back before checking it out."

"Let's gothen." said Sam.

* * *

Sam picked the lock to their father's room and opened the door. The three hunters walked in. The walls were covered in drawings, paper, and newspaper clippings and there was salt on the floor.

Dean sniffed a hamburger on the nightstand. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

"Salt, cat's-eye shells." Sam said.

"He was worried," Ruby interrupted, "trying to keep something from coming in."

"What do you got here?" Sam asked Dean.

"Centennial Highway victims." replied Dean. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different, jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?"

"Then what do these guys have in common?" questioned Ruby.

"Dad figured it out." stated Sam, looking at the papers taped to the wall.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article Ruby did." Sam said, "Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

"You sly dogs." Dean said, turning to the wall with the victims.

"All right," started Ruby, "so if we're dealing with a woman in white, John would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." said Sam.

"No," Dean declared, "Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell." Sam replied, "If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband if he's still alive."

"All right," Ruby said, "why don't Sam and I see if we can find an address? Dean go get cleaned up."

"Hey, Dean," began Sam, "what I said earlier about Mom and Dad - I'm sorry."

"No chick-flick moments." said Dean.

"All right, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Don't start this, boys, you're both losers."

* * *

"Hey, it's me." Jessica's voice came through the phone, "It's about 10:20…"

"Hey, guys." Dean said, "I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at the diner down the diner down the street. Either of you wants anything?"

"No." Ruby and Sam said together.

"Aframian's buying." said Dean.

"Mnh-mnh."

Dean took his jacket and walked out of the hotel. Walking across the street, he noticed a police car. A man was talking to two officers and pointed at him. Dean began walking briskly away calling Sam.

"What?" said Sam.

"Dude, 5-O." Dean said, "Take off."

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go with Ruby, find Dad." Dean said, hanging up.

Dean turned to the approaching men, "Problem, officers?"

"Where're your partners?" asked one of the officers.

"Partners?" Dean said, "What - what partners?"

The officers shared a look, and one approached the door that Dean just left.

"So fake U.S. Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs."

The officers were not amused and pushed Dean into the hood of a car.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

* * *

At the police station, we find Dean and the chief of police were alone in a room.

"So you want to give us your real name?" the police commissioner asked Dean,

"I told you." Dean said, "It's Nugent, Ted Nugent."

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or 'squeal like a pig' trouble?"

"You got the faces of 10 missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense 'cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was 3."

"I know you got partners. One of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean… is this his?" The chief said as he threw worn out journal onto the table. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy, but I found this, too." he turned to a page with DEAN, 35-111, and a yin-yang symbol circled. "Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

* * *

"Hi, uh, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked the man who answered the door.

"Yeah."

* * *

Ruby, Sam, and Joseph Welch were walking out by Mr. Welch's house

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Mr. Welch said, referring to the picture Sam handed him. He came by three or four days ago, said he was a reporter."

"That's right," began Ruby, "We're all working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on - the questions he asked me."

"About your late wife, Constance." said Sam.

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?" Sam questioned.

"What, I got to go through this twice?"

"It's fact checking," Ruby said, "if you don't mind."

"In a plot behind by old place over on Breckenridge."

"Why did you move?" asked Sam.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Ruby asked.

"No way. Constance - she was the love of my life, prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" said Sam.

Mr. Welch paused, "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it." Ruby stated, "Thanks for your time."

Sam and Ruby started to walk back to the car when Sam called out, "Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?"

"A what?"

"A woman in white," Ruby repeated, "or sometimes a weeping woman. It's a ghost story."

"Well," Sam added, "it's more of a phenomenon, really. They're spirits."

"They've been sighted for hundreds of years," Ruby said as she and Sam began walking back over to Mr. Welch, "dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana."

"All these are different women," Sam continued, "you understand, but all share the same story."

"I don't care much for nonsense." Mr. Welch said.

"You see when they were alive," said Ruby, "their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

"Then," Sam stated, "once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives."

"So now their spirits are cursed," Ruby added, "walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man -"

"They kill him," Sam interrupted "and that man is never seen again."

"You think… you think that has something to do with Constance, you smartasses?"

"You tell me?" Ruby said.

"I mean, maybe - maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back."

Mr. Welch began shaking as if he was about to cry. He turned and walked back to his house.

* * *

"I don't know how many times I got to tell you." Dean said, "It's my high-school locker combo."

"Are we gonna do this all night long?" the chief asked,

"We just got a 911." an officer said, "Shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" the chief asked Dean.

"No."

"Good."

The head officer took out his handcuffs, cuffed Dean to the table, and walked out shutting the door.

Dean saw the paperclip in his dad's journal. He took it out and unlocked the cuffs.

* * *

Sam and Ruby were driving back when Sam's phone started to ring.

"Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? I don't know that's pretty illegal." Dean said.

"You can thank Ruby."

"Listen, we got to talk."

"Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have -"

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Well, he did this time."

"What's it say?"

"Same old ex-Marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet, but this was different. There was a yin-yang symbol."

"Yin-yang. What could that mean?"

"Wait." Ruby interrupted, "I know what the symbol means. Where ever the coordinates lead to, that's where my sister is."

"Thanks." Sam said, "Now, Dean, what the hell is going on? Woah?"

Sam slammed the break. In the middle of the road stood a woman in white. Sam didn't slow down and went right through her.

"Sam, Sam!" Dean shouted through the phone.

"Take me home." the spirit said from the backseat.

Sam and Ruby jumped and looked in the rearview mirror, seeing the ghost.

* * *

"Take me home." Constance said forcefully.

"No." Sam stated.

The doors to the car locked. Sam and Ruby tried to unlock them, but they wouldn't budge. With a glance from Constance, the car went into drive, and the car screeched forward. Sam and Ruby continued to pound on the doors as the car drove itself.

The car began to slow as it approached and old abandoned house.

"Don't do this." said Ruby when the car turned off.

Constance flickered. "I can never go home."

"You're scared to go home." Sam stated.

He turned around to face her, but she was no longer there. He turned to Ruby only to find her unconscious with Constance between them.

She quickly crawled on top of him, pushing the seat back.

"Hold me." she said. "I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me." Sam declared. "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been."

Constance moved closer to Sam's face. "You will be." she said as she moved in to kiss him. Their lips touched, and Sam tried to reach for the keys. He reached them, and she disappeared.

Sam screamed feeling a painful, burning sensation in his chest. He removed his jacket to see five holes in his shirt where Constance was digging her fingers into his body. He kept screaming as Constance flickered, her face like a skeleton's.

A gunshot broke the car window letting Sam get the upper hand. The person with the gun was Dean.

Sam sat up and started the car. "I'm taking you home." he said hitting the gas, heading straight for the old house.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

The car hit the house breaking through the front wall. The impact made Ruby wake up.

"Sam!" Dean said approaching the car.

"Here!" replied Sam.

"I'm here too. I case you were wondering." Ruby interjected.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I think." Sam and Ruby answered.

"Can either of you move?" questioned Dean.

"Yeah." Ruby stated.

"Help us." added Sam.

Constance bent down a picked up a picture of her and her two children as Dean gets Sam and Ruby out of the car.

Constance threw the picture to the side and moved a dresser to pin the three hunters against the car. They tried to push it away but could not.

Constance moved toward them but was stopped when the lights began to crackle. Water started to flow down from the second floor. At the top of the stairs stood to children.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." they said in unison.

They flashed and reappeared behind Constance. The children hugged Constance, and she let out a scream. The three ghosts began to sink into the ground, disappearing with the sound of a drain.

The hunters shared a look a pushed the dress holding them away. They walked towards the place the spirits vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." said Dean.

"That's why she could never go home." Sam stated.

"She was too scared to face them." added Ruby.

"You found her weak spot." Dean praised. "Nice work, Ruby, Sammy."

"I wish I could say the same for you." Sam began, "What were you thinking shooting Casper ing the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your asses." Dean said, "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

* * *

The three hunters were driving back to Stanford. Dean was driving, Ruby was sleeping in the back, and Sam was looking for where the coordinates in the journal were.

"Okay, here's where Dad and Ruby's sister went." Sam said, "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming. How far?" asked Dean.

"About 600 miles."

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning."

"Dean, um…"

"You're not going."

"The interview's in like 10 hours. I got to be there."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

* * *

 **Stanford University**

Dean pulled up to the front of Sam's building and stopped the car. Sam got out and turned to Dean.

"You'll call me if you find him? Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right."

Dean started the engine, and Sam began walking away.

"Sam." Dean called out. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah. You and Ruby will be a great one, too."

Dean then slowly drove away. Sam sighed and walked back to his apartment.

"Jess!" Sam yelled as he entered the apartment. "You home!?"

Sam walked into the bedroom and heard the shower running. He laid down on the bed, sighing.

Sam began to flinch as he felt something dripping onto his face. He opened his eyes and gasped in horror.

There stuck to the ceiling was a bloody, Jessica.

"No!"

"The roof caught on fire consuming Jessica's body.

"Sam!" Dean and Ruby called breaking the door down.

"Jess!" Sam cried out.

"Sam! Sam!" yelled Dean rushing to the bedroom, which was on fire.

"No! No!" Sam screamed as Dean pulled him out of the room, "Jess! Jess! No!"

* * *

The fire station had arrived and was putting out the fire. Many people had gathered around to see what had happened.

Dean and Ruby walked over to the trunk of Dean's car where Sam was cocking a rifle.

They all shared a looked of agreement. Sam threw the gun back into the trunk.

"We got work to do." Sam said as he shut the trunk.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review to tell what I can improve on.**

 **~ PandoraRaven**


	2. Wendigo

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I've just been really busy with school, friends, boyfriend, etc. This chapter will be a little more off script and will have more conversations between the different casts. Remember, I like criticism. Feel free to criticize.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Supernatural. If I did so many things would be way different.**

 **~Chapter 2: Wendigo~**

Sam woke up from his nightmare, jumping forward in his confused, he pinches the bridge of his nose trying to regain his bearings.

"You okay?" asked Dean from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said.

"Another nightmare?" Dean questioned.

Sam didn't answer and cleared his throat.

"You know," Ruby began for the backseat, "it's perfectly normal to have nightmares after a tragic experience."

"What would you know about that?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't, but Yang does. She still has nightmares from when she lost her arm four years ago."

"How does she still hunt?" asked Dean.

Ruby sighed, "She kinda has a cybernetic arm."

Sam and Dean were shocked, they had never heard of such a thing before.

"Anyways," started Ruby, "if your dad's journal is right and Yang is at those coordinates, we're facing something big and corporeal."

"How would you know?" Sam inquired. "We don't know what were up against until we're there most of the time."

The red hooded girl giggled, "This is Yang we're talking about. She likes to hunt the hunters. Wendigos are her specialty, and I bet that's what we're up against."

"Good thinking, Red." praised Dean, "But if she's out there, how do we know she's alive?"

Ruby paused for a moment, thinking. "Yang most likely found the last attacked campsite and if waiting there. It'll try to draw her out, but she'll draw it in, and BAM! The arsonist in her goes to work."

"Well, she seems pretty badass." Sam stated. "But why would there be a wendigo this far west?"

"They can be anywhere, really." said Ruby, "It's not like they're restricted to Minnesota."

"Anyway," Dean began, "Sam, want to drive for a while. You've got your pouty face on."

"In your whole life," Sam chuckled, "you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you night want to. Nevermind."

"I'll drive." Raby said evilly.

"No thanks." Dean stated, "I don't feel like dying before we get there."

"Speaking of which," started Sam, "where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." replied Dean.

"You know what," Sam said looking at a map, "maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam," began Ruby, "we were there for a week. We came up with nothing. And if you want to find the thing that killed Jessica..."

"You've gotta find Dad first." Dean finished. "Dad and all of Ruby's friends disappearing, and this thing showing up again after 20 years? It's no coincidence."

"Your dad will have answers." Ruby said, "He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, guys." Sam stated, still looking at the map. "These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge..."

"What about it?" asked Dean.

"It's just woods." Sam declared, "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"The middle of nowhere is the perfect place for a wendigo." Ruby informed, "And if there is a wendigo, Yang is definitely there."

* * *

The three hunters were looking around an office outside of Blackwater Ridge.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." began Sam, "It's cut off by these canyons here - rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place..."

"All things point to a wendigo." said Ruby.

"Guys, check out the size of this friggin bear." Dean said looking at a picture.

"I've seen bigger." Ruby stated, walking over, "And these forests are filled with them."

"Well," Sam said, "it's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You three aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge, by any chance?" a park ranger inquired walking in.

"Oh, no sir." Sam said, "We're environmental study majors from U.C. Boulder - just working on a paper."

"Recycle, man." stated Dean, Ruby face palming behind him.

"Bull." the ranger said, "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?"

"Yes." Ruby declared. "Yes, we are, Ranger...Wilkinson."

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing person now, is it? Tell the girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will." said Dean, "Well, that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually," Dean began, "you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know so she could see her brother's return date."

* * *

"Yeah. Heh heh." Dean chuckled holding a copy of the permit. The three hunters walked back to the car.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Yang and Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it."

"But we do know what we're walking into." Ruby interrupted, "It's a wendigo, and either Yang tries to kill it alone, or we help."

They all climbed into the car and drove off.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Ruby approached a house. Dean knocked on the door. The door open to reveal a girl.

"You must be Hailey Collins." said Dean, "I'm Dean, this is Sam and Ruby. We're Rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

Hailey looked them over. "Let me see some I.D."

"Oh." Dean pulled out one of his fake I.D.s, "There you go."

Hailey looked back and forth between Dean and the I.D. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Ruby said.

Hailey looked over at Dean's car and asked, "That yours?"

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Nice car." she said leading them inside.

* * *

They were all gathered around the dining room table.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while," Sam questioned, "How do you know something's wrong?"

"He checks in every day by cell." Hailey said, "He e-mails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." stated Ruby.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." Hailey added.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" asked Dean.

"He wouldn't do that." stated Hailey's other brother, who was sitting at the table.

"Our parents are gone." said Hailey, "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"I understand," declared Ruby, "my sister and I are like that too."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah." Hailey pulled out her laptop and pulled up the pictures. "That's Tommy."

Hailey played the last message she got from Tommy. "Hey, Hailey, day six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."

"Well we'll find your brother." Dean said, "We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there." stated Hailey. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." said Ruby.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." replied Hailey.

* * *

The three hunters were at a bar. Loud noise and rock music filled the air.

"So," Sam began, pulling out books, "Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic - local campers mostly - but, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

"Any before that?" asked Dean.

"Yeah." replied Sam, "In 1982, eight different people all vanish in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And, again, in 1959, and again, before that, in 1936 - every 23 years, just like clockwork. Okay, watch this. Here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

Sam pressed the space bar three times. Each click switched the frame in the video, and a shadow can be seen running past the tent.

"Do it again." Ruby said.

Sam went back and did it again. "That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

"Why can't you guys accept that it's a wendigo?" asked Ruby, "Do you want to prove me wrong that much?"

"We are not." stated Dean.

"I got one more thing." said Sam, "In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid - barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

"Why do we need to know?" Ruby interjected, "We know what it is. Why do we need to talk to the guy?"

"You think you know what it is." Sam said, "We need to know as much as we can before we go out there."

"Fine. You guys can go talk to him. I'm gonna go find Yang. I'll see you in the morning when you go out."

* * *

"Look, Ranger," the old man said leading Sam and Dean into the house, "I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a -"

"Grizzly?" Sam interrupted, "That's what attacked them?"

The old man looked slightly shaken but nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year - those bear attacks, too?" Dean questioned. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that." the old man said, "Anyways, I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

"Mr. Shaw..." Sam began, "...what did you see?"

Mr. Shaw sighed. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar...like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" asked Sam, Mr. Shaw nodded, "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our _cabin_." said Mr. Shaw. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door - it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam questioned.

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive - I've been asking myself that ever since. It did leave me this, though."

Mr. Shaw moved his shirt and revealed his shoulder. There was a scar, four claw marks. Sam and Dean looked at it intently.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

* * *

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors if they want inside." started Dean, "They just go through the walls."

"So it's probably something else - something corporeal." Sam said.

"I'm starting to think Ruby is right." Dean declared, "The claws, the speed that it moves - doesn't matter. It's corporeal, which means we can kill it."

The brothers went back out to their car. It was already dark out. Dean opened the trunk and began putting weapons into a duffle bag.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." Sam said, "Ruby already did, and we don't know if she's okay."

"What are we gonna tell her - she can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

"Yeah."

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

"So finding Dad's not enough?" Sam slammed the trunk shut, "Now we got to babysit, too? What?"

"Nothing." Dean roughly threw the duffle bag at Sam and stepped into the car.

* * *

"I'll tell you again." a man said, "I don't think Ben should come."

"Roy..." Hailey began,

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home."

The group turned as they heard a car drive up. It was Sam and Dean. Dean parked the car, and the brothers stepped out.

"You guys got room for two more?" asked Dean.

"Wait," Hailey said, "you want to come with us? What about the girl?"

"Who are these guys?" Roy questioned.

"Apparently," Hailey began, "this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

"You're Rangers?" asked Roy.

"That's right." Dean said.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" said Hailey.

Dean looked down at his legs. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

"Oh, you think this is funny?" said Roy. "It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt."

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. A friend of ours went out there yesterday. And we just want to help them find their brother. That's all."

Roy shared a look with Hailey as Dean walked towards Sam. Roy sighed, and they all walked into the woods.

* * *

The group walked through the woods, Roy leading the way.

"Roy," Dean began, "you said you did a little hunting."

"Yeah," Roy said, "more than a little."

"Uh-huh." stated Dean, "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear."

"Tell me," Dean said, "uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy grabbed Dean by the back of his jacket and roughly pulled him back. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What you doing, Roy?"

Roy picked up a stick and pushed it into the ground in front of Dean. He made contact and activated a bear trap.

"You should watch where you're stepping...ranger." Roy said and continued walking.

Dean chuckled, "It's a bear trap." Everyone then began following Roy again.

"You didn't pack any provisions." Hailey scolded Dean, "You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not Rangers, so who the hell are you?"

Hailey grabbed Dean's arm stopping him. Ben and Sam walked past them.

"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. Our friend Ruby, the girl from yesterday, she's out here looking for her sister. They might be here. We don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you now. Besides, It's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman...ever. So, we okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?"

Dean pulled out a bag of M&M's. He turned around and walked off, digging his hand into the bag.

* * *

"This is it - Blackwater Ridge." said Roy coming to a halt on the path.

"What coordinates are we at?" asked Sam.

Roy took at device out of his pocket. "35-111."

"You hear that." Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam replied, "Not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy stated,

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." said Sam.

Roy chuckled. "That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

Roy walked pridefully into the forest.

Dean looked over at Hailey and Ben. "Alright, everybody stays together. Let's go."

The group turned and followed Roy's path.

* * *

They were looking around the forest, searching for any sign of Tommy or Ruby,

"Hailey! Over here!" yelled Roy.

Hailey ran to Roy, the others following, but they quickly stopped at the sight before them,

"Oh my God."

Tents ripped to shreds. Supplies scattered. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said

"That's what we thought," a familiar voice said, "but that's not what we're dealing with."

The group turned, startled. Standing behind them were to girls. Ruby and a busty blonde.

"I wouldn't make much noise if I were you." the blonde declared, "It's still out there."

"Who are you?" questioned Roy.

"That's Ruby, our friend." Sam said.

"And this is my sister, Yang" added Ruby.

"You said we aren't dealing with a grizzly," said Hailey, "then what are we dealing with."

"The best predator I know off." Yang stated. "Leaves almost no tracks and is so fast you can barely see it. But don't worry about that. I hunt these things for a living."

"So that's it?" Hailey asked. "Tommy's dead."

"No," Ruby said, "we don't know that for sure. We've been waiting for Sam and Dean before going out and looking."

From the woods, a voice shouted out. "Help!" Please! Somebody help me! Help!"The group ran off into the woods towards the voice, Yang yelling at them to stop. They froze as the sound stopped.

"Everybody back to camp." said Yang. "Hurry!"

They began running back to the campsite.

"Our packs!" exclaimed Hailey as they came upon the campsite.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Hailey.

"It's smart." said Sam. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone - some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy stated.

Sam walked over to Dean, Ruby, and Yang. "I need to talk to you three - in private."

They followed Sam little ways away from the campsite.

"Okay I think Ruby was right." Sam began, "It's a wendigo."

"Oh come on," Dean interjected, "I've never heard of one this far west."

"They can be anywhere." Yang said, "Most are in Minnesota or Michigan, but I've seen them all over."

"Great, well then this is useless." Dean said holding up his gun.

"We got to get these people to safety." said Ruby, walking back to the others, "Alright, listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated."

"What?" asked Hailey.

"Kid, don't worry." Roy said, "Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

"It's not Ruby I'm worried about." Sam stated, "If you shoot that thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now."

"One," Roy began, "you both are talking nonsense, two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax." said Dean.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place." Sam declared. "I'm trying to protect you."

" _You_ protect me?" said Roy, "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Guys cool it." Yang interrupted, "Sam's right. It's a damn-near-perfect hunter, and it's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get all of you out of here."

Roy laughed. "You know you're all crazy, right?"

"Yeah?" Sam started, "You ever hunt a wen-"

Sam was cut off as Dean pushed him, "Chill out."

"Stop it." yelled Hailey, the group turned to her, "Everbody just stop. Look Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

"It's getting late." said Dean, "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it - not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Hailey asked.

* * *

It was dark in the forest. The group was sitting around a fire while Dean and Yang were drawing symbols in the dirt.

"One more time, that's-" Hailey said.

"Anasazi symbols." said Yang, "It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy let out a laugh.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean called over his shoulder.

Dean and Yang walked over to where Sam and Ruby were sitting.

"You want to tell us what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked Sam.

"Guys I'm-" started Sam.

"No you're not fine." said Ruby, "I may not have known you for very long, but this doesn't seem like you."

Sam paused for a bit before speaking. "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." stated Dean, "Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"He hasn't." declared Yang, "He called me a few days ago and told me about his job. He thought it would be something I liked, but he wasn't even sure anything was here."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road." Sam said, "Go find Dad and the others. I mean, why are we still even here?"

Dean gave Yang a look.

"Oh would you look at that." she said, "The fire's getting low. Let's go fix that, huh Rubes."

The two girls walked off, giving the brothers some space.

"This is why." declared Dean pulling out their father's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession-everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head, "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean... no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Sam looked down. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it? How do Ruby and Yang do it?"

Dean looked over at Hailey and Ben. "Well for one, them. I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

Sam smiled. The sound of a twig snapping can be heard from the forest around them.

"Help me!" a voice called, "Please! Help!"

Dean and Yang stand, guns ready. Sam and Ruby shined their flashlights around.

"He's trying to draw us out." said Dean, "Just stay cool, stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy said sarcastically.

"Help! Help me!" scream the voice, followed by a growl.

"Okay," said Roy, "that's no grizzly."

"Hailey and Ben were huddled up by the campfire.

"It's okay." Hailey says to Ben, "You'll be alright, I promise."

Something suddenly rushed past the campsite. Hailey shrieked.

"It's here." declared Ruby.

More rustling can be heard. Roy turns and shoots at it twice.

"I hit it!" Roy said, running off to see what he hit.

"Roy! Stop!" yelled Yang.

Dean turned to Hailey and Ben. "Don't move."

The Hunters ran away from the campsite, chasing after Roy.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy shouted.

Out of nowhere a hand reaches down from the tree and snaps Roy's neck.

"Roy!" Ruby yelled.

* * *

"I don't... I mean," said Hailey talking to Dean and Yang, "these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Hailey asked.

"It probably is watching us." replied Yang, "But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?" questioned Hailey.

Dean paused. "It kind of runs in the family."

"What about you, Yang?"

"It runs through my family," Yang said, "but most of what I know I learned at Beacon and Haven."

"What are Beacon and Haven?" asked Dean, "I've never heard of it."

"They're special schools for the children of hunter families." Yang explained, "I had to transfer to Haven from Beacon after freshmen year because it was overrun by demons."

"If you trained for this, why couldn't you fight the demons?" asked Sam walking over.

"It wasn't like any of us had ever seen." said Ruby, "Even though there were almost 100 skilled hunters, there was more than twice the number of demons attacking."

"Wow." Hailey said

"Okay well then," began Yang, "if that's over - it's daytime, and I don't want to stay out here for much longer, so let kill this thing."

"Okay," Sam said pulling out the journal, "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours.'"

"They're hundreds of years old." added Dean, "Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" asked Hailey.

"Well, it's always the same." started Ruby, "During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party," interjected Ben.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities." Yang said, "Speed, strength, immortality. And if you eat enough of it, over the years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry."

"If that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked.

"You're not gonna like it." stated Dean.

"Tell me."

"This one's your's, Dean." Yang said.

"More than anything," Dean began, "a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey questioned.

"Guns are useless," said Ruby, "so are knives. Basically -"

"We bring out my inner arsonist." Yang interrupted.

* * *

The group was walking through the forest following that tracks.

"Dean. Yang. Ruby." Sam said motioning to them.

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"You know," started Sam, "I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

A growling sound came from the trees. Hailey backs up into a tree and feels something dripping onto her shoulder. Blood, She looks up and quickly jumps out of the way, Roy's corpse falls to the ground where Hailey had stood.

Dean and Yang examine Roy's body while Sam and Ruby go over to Hailey.

"You okay?" Sam asked, "You got it?"

"His neck's broke." Dean said standing up.

More growling comes from the trees.

"Run, run, run!" yelled Yang.

Everybody took off running. Ben tripped on a root, Sam and Yang hurried to help him, splitting the group in half.

"Come on," says Sam, "I gotcha, I gotcha."

Farther away, Dean, Hailey, and Ruby come to a quick halt. The Wendigo is in front of them. Hailey lets out an earth-shattering scream.

"Hailey?" Ben yelled.

Sam and Yang stop running, picking up the objects on the ground.

"Dean/Ruby!" scream Sam and Yang.

* * *

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.

"Roy shot at it." answered Yang, "Wendigos get pissed off easily."

Ben crouched down and picked up an M&M. "They went this way."

Sam and Yang run over to Ben.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." said Sam throwing away the M&M.

They follow the trail of M&Ms to a mine entrance. 'WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL' reads a sign. Sam and Yang looked at each other and entered the mine, Ben following. Above the entrance is another sign. 'KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.'

oOoOo

Sam shined the flashlight ahead of them down the tunnel. Growling is heard, Sam quickly shuts off the flashlight pushing been and Yang against the wall. The Wendigo makes its way down the tunnel. Yang covered Ben's mouth before he could scream.

The Wendigo stalks off down a different tunnel. When the coast is clear Sam, Yang, and Ben keep going down the mine shaft. The floorboards beneath them creak, and they fall through the floor.

The three land on a pile of bones. Ben looks up from his place on the ground and jumps seeing the pile of skulls.

"It's okay, kid." comforts Yang, "It's okay."

They look around the cavern and see Dean, Hailey, and Ruby hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. They each run over to their siblings.

"Dean!"

"Hailey, wake up!"

"Come on Rubes, this is nothin'."

Sam and Yang cut the ropes as the three regained consciousness.

'You sure you're alright?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" replied Dean.

"He's gone for now." Yang said.

Hailey looked to the other side of the cave and spots Tommy, hanging from the ceiling. She rushes over to him and touches his cheek. Tommy's head jerked up, startling Hailey, who jumps back shrieking.

"Cut him down." Hailey said, "We're gonna get you home."

Over by the pile of stolen supplies Dean and Yang each hold up two flare guns.

"Check it." said Yang.

"Flare guns. Nice." stated Ruby.

* * *

The group was heading down the tunnel, the hunters in the lead, guns pointed. Hailey and Ben follow supporting Tommy. Soon growling echoes through the tunnels.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." declared Dean.

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey said.

Dean looks over the group and nods at Yang.

"Let's do this." she said.

"Alright, listen to me." Dean began, "Stay with Sam and Ruby. They're gonna get you out of here.

"What are you two gonna do?" asked Hailey.

Dean winks then he and Yang start walking down a different path yelling.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard!" yelled Dean.

Yang screamed after him, "Yeah, come one! I'm feeling tasty!"

The rest of their words are indistinct. Sam and Ruby waited until they were a safe distance away before moving again.

"Come on! Hurry!" Ruby said.

* * *

"You want some white meat, bitch!" Dean shouted down another tunnel, Yang following, "I'm right here!"

* * *

The other group was working their way to the exit. Soon growling comes from behind. Sam and Ruby quickly turn pointing their guns.

"Get him outta here." Sam said, "Ruby go too."

"Sam, no."

"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Ruby.

Ben started running. "Come on, Hailey!"

Ruby lead the others towards the exit. Sam held the flare gun, looking down the tunnel.

"Come on." he said, "Come on."

Sam heard growling from behind him. He turned, and the Wendigo was right next to him. He shot and missed, then took off running after the others.

"Sam!" exclaimed Hailey.

Sam caught up to the others, "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry."

They run to the end of the tunnel. A dead end. The Wendigo follows right behind.

"Get behind us." Ruby said.

The two hide guard the other three, hiding them from sight. The Wendigo slowly approaches.

Suddenly, Yang and Dean appear behind the Wendigo.

"Hey!" they shout.

The Wendigo turns and they both shoot. Yang hits it in the head, Dean in the stomach. The flares go off on contact, and the Wendigo goes up in flames.

"See." said Yang, "My specialty."

* * *

The group was outside the main lodge with an ambulance and police car. Two officers were interviewing Ben and Sam.

"That's when it circled the campsite." Ben said, "I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds."

Sam turned and walked back to Dean, Hailey, Ruby, and Yang who were sitting against the car.

"So, I don't know how to thank you." said Hailey, Dean smirked, "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah." he replied.

A paramedic approached Hailey. "You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah." replied Hailey, she turned to Ben, "Let's go." she turned to Dean, "I hope you find your father."

They turn and walk to the ambulance. Sam sits on the hood with Dean, Yang and Ruby standing in front of them.

"Man," Dean said, "I hate camping."

"Preach." stated Yang.

"Yang," Ruby said, "you got your car?"

"Nope," replied Yang, "Blake dropped me off, so I'm riding with you."

"Great." Dean said sarcastically, "The next friend of your's we find better have a car."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review to tell what I can improve on.**

 **~ PandoraRaven**


End file.
